Sunflowers
by chocorobot
Summary: Todo comenzó como un fin de semana familiar. En un campo de girasoles, la mente de Kei le juega trucos y ya no puede pensar en nada más que en el misterioso chico de pecas que encontró entre las flores.
1. Chapter 1

Por más cliché que sonara, Kei no entendía a su familia. Por esa razón, cuando sus padres le dijeron que pasarían un fin de semana todos juntos, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue un largo camino en auto hacia ningún lugar.

Luego de que el viernes por la tarde lo recogieran del colegio con todas las cosas ya preparadas en el auto, se dio cuenta de que tan equivocado no estaba. Se subió al vehículo sin decir mucho, se sentó en el asiento de atrás junto con su hermano mayor y se preparó mentalmente para otro largo fin de semana.

Lo que sus padres no entendían de la situación era que, al contrario de toda su familia, irse lejos de la ciudad que tan acostumbrado estaba al medio de la nada sin otros recursos que su celular lentamente acabándose la batería y un par de libros no era la mejor idea de diversión que un chico de quince años podría tener.

El problema no era la falta de sociedad que tenían los lugares que sus padres acostumbraban a elegir, eso a él le encantaba, totalmente tranquilo sin gente ruidosa. Lo que sí le molestaba, en cambio, era tener que hacer por esos días que estaban fuera de la ciudad tareas típicas del lugar a conocer. Según su familia, en la juventud era necesario conocer distintos lugares para conocer gente distinta.

De todas formas, luego de unas dos horas y media de viaje, Kei se dio por vencido a seguir tratando de imaginarse el lugar, ya que lo único que veía por la ventana del coche eran campos y más campos, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Cuando trató de dejar el viaje en ruta de lado y concentrarse nuevamente en la música que escuchaba por los auriculares, casi se molestó cuando el auto frenó de repente. ¿Ya habían llegado? No podía ser, no se veía una casa en kilómetros.

-Descansaremos un poco antes de seguir el camino- anunció su madre desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del auto-. Falta poco.

De todo lo que dijo, lo único que le quedó en la cabeza fue _Falta poco._ ¿Poco para _qué_ exactamente?

Kei salió del auto al mismo tiempo que su hermano, mirando hacia su alrededor. Nada. No había nada. Campos de girasoles. Millones de hectáreas de girasoles. De ambos lados del camino. Nunca había visto tantos. Nunca había visto siquiera uno de cerca, pensó. Se acercó lentamente hacia las flores, sorprendido del tamaño de éstas. Si había algo que él tenía era conocimiento en cultura general, por lo que sabía que los girasoles eran altos. Él era alto, casi 190cm, pero esas flores sin duda le hacían competencia.

Se encaminó para tocarlas, como si nunca hubiese visto una flor en toda su vida. ¿Por qué le parecían tan hipnóticas? ¿Su color tan amarillo? ¿La forma de sus pétalos? Se adentró un poco más en el campo, sorprendido de que no haya ningún alambre o valla que la proteja de intrusos, pero luego pensó que nadie se atrevería a ir tan lejos para unas semillas de girasol. Luego pensó que él sí. No tenía idea de dónde estaba parado, pero no parecía el mundo que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Su familia lo estaba llamando? No escuchaba nada, absorto en sus pensamientos y su música.

Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso hacia donde pisaba por un camino derecho que no conducía hacia ninguna parte. Las flores le llegaban hasta los ojos, continuamente haciéndole caricias en las mejillas mientras él hacía un esfuerzo para que no se le cayeran los lentes.

Con su familia había ido a muchos lugares distintos, montañas, lagos, bosques, todo tipo de lugar, pero nunca se habían detenido en un lugar de un color tan brillante e inmenso. ¿Acaso terminaba en algún lugar? Como si no era suficiente perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kei se encontró perdido en ese campo, totalmente a la deriva. ¿Había caminado tanto? No podía ser.

Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó reposando en su cuello, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa, su familia, algún animal, lo que sea. Puro silencio. ¿Acaso no se preguntaban dónde podría estar? Por encima de los girasoles no lograba ver nada. Quizás había atravesado hacia otra dimensión, pensó, pero eso era totalmente imposible.

Sintió un ruido a unos metros delante de él, un breve murmullo de algo rozando las flores. Un animal, pensó. Un perro. Alzó la vista para ver si lograba divisar algo pero el ruido ya había cesado. Caminó unos pasos más cuando otra vez volvió a oírse el roce, como si alguien estuviera del otro lado tratando de llamar su atención.

Kei se quedó en su lugar, pensando en que lo más probable era o un animal salvaje listo para atacarlo o la persona encargada de esas tierras, listo para decirle que está en propiedad privada y si no salía en unos minutos llamaría a la policía. ¿Policía de campo? ¿Existía eso? De todas formas se preparó para lo que sea que lo esté esperando del otro lado.

El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, acercándose lentamente. Kei podía ver por arriba las flores apartándose a medida que la figura se le acercaba. Por el movimiento dedujo que un animal no podía ser, era demasiado grande como para ser un perro o algo por el estilo. Tenía que ser una persona.

Se escuchaban pasos a veinte, quince, diez metros. No se veía absolutamente nada y ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Cómo era que la otra persona sabía dónde estaba? No se había movido hacía rato, expectante por lo que estaría delante suyo en unos segundos.

Y sucedió.

Una mano apartó unos girasoles que se encontraban delante suyo y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, la persona con la que se encontró no parecía que lo fuera a echar del lugar, mucho menos llamar a la policía.

Si antes Kei no se movía, en ese momento dudaba estar respirando. Y lo mismo parecía de la otra persona.

Un chico alto, de cabello negro y una cara tan pecosa que tranquilamente podría camuflarse con el resto de los girasoles no dejaba de mirarlo. Y Kei tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Quizás la sorpresa? No sabía qué estaba pasando pero, al igual que con los girasoles, se quedó hipnotizado en el lugar, esperando a que pase algo. Ese lugar debería tener algún efecto extraño, pensó, ya que su cabeza no parecía funcionar como debería.

Ambos esperaban a que el otro diga o haga algo, totalmente mudos ante la presencia del otro, como si nunca en sus vidas hubiesen visto a otro ser humano.

Kei se acordó de respirar y, cuando quiso abrir la boca para preguntar algo-dónde estaba, cómo se llamaba, cualquier cosa- una voz proveniente detrás del chico de pecas los interrumpió. Kei no logró entender lo que había dicho la voz pero al parecer era importante, ya que cuando volvieron a mirarse, el muchacho le dirigió una última mirada a Kei y volvió por donde había llegado en primer lugar.

Luego de unos segundos de lo ocurrido, el cerebro le decidió volver a funcionar y comportarse como un ser humano. Acababa de pasar algo ¿No? Un chico entre los girasoles. O unos girasoles entre un chico. O un chico girasol. No se podía sacar sus pecas de la cabeza.

Agudizó el oído con la esperanza de escuchar por dónde se había ido el chico pero no había señal ninguna. Ninguna casa, ninguna persona, nada. Como si se lo hubiese imaginado.

Quizás el calor del medio día lo estaba afectando. Pero no era medio día. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, eran entradas las cinco de la tarde. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué acaba de ocurrir, no sabía nada.

Decidió dar media vuelta y rezar porque todo este tiempo haya estado caminando el línea recta y se encaminó al auto, aún preguntándose, repasando y repitiéndose el rostro del chico de hace unos momentos. No habían dicho nada. No habían hecho nada, pero por alguna razón Kei se había quedado con el rostro gravado a fuego en su mente.

Era como una foto, o un dibujo. El chico de los girasoles. Con su piel bronceada por estar tanto tiempo al sol, sus pecas, las flores rozando su cabello oscuro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si éstas fueran una corona hecha para él.

Sin dejar ese pensamiento de lado, Kei llegó a donde se encontraba su familia. Al parecer, estuvo desaparecido más tiempo del que tenía pensado. Pero realmente ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían quedado viéndose con el chico sin decir nada, sólo observándose el uno al otro? A él le pareció una eternidad.

Su familia se volvió a subir al auto y luego de vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo llegaron hasta lo que parecía un pueblo reducido a unas cuatro casas, Kei sospechando que tres de ellas pertenecían a las mismas personas.

Bajaron del auto y sus padres les dijeron que luego de que les den la bienvenida a la estancia podrían instalarse en el lugar que, como casi había deducido en primer lugar, todas pertenecían a la misma familia.

Kei vio hacia su al rededor, dándose cuenta de que todavía seguía en los campos de girasoles. De camino hacia lo que parecía la casa principal, su madre les iba informando a su hermano y a él que, luego de la cena de bienvenida que la familia encargada de las casas les habían preparado, iban a poder hacer lo que quieran.

Lo que Kei realmente quería era conocer al chico de los girasoles. Eran cuatro casas de una misma familia, no había más que campo en millones de kilómetros a la redonda y no había forma de que ese chico no se encontrara allí.

Al entrar a la casa los recibió una mujer bastante alegre que los dirigió por una puerta que daba a un comedor con los platos y cubiertos ya acomodados en una larga mesa de caballetes y varias personas al rededor. Kei contó siete, aunque no sabía quiénes eran ni si eran todos hermanos.

Entonces lo vio. Justo en medio de la mesa se encontraba lo que buscaba. El chico de los girasoles lo estaba viendo y Kei a él. Se intercambiaron miradas hasta que la mujer que los recibió comenzó a presentar a cada uno de los presentes.

Cuando la mujer recitó el nombre de Tadashi, el chico apartó la mirada lentamente para dirigirse a los demás y dedicarles una sonrisa. Kei instantáneamente quiso saber más que su nombre.

Casi como un hechizo, ni bien le dijeron que se sentaran en la mesa, Kei se posicionó en la silla delante suyo.

La mujer le contaba a sus padres sobre la historia de su familia y cómo habían llegado hasta allí, pero lo único que Kei quería era escucharlo de la voz de Tadashi.

En toda la cena no tuvo una sola oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que sus padres se las arreglaban para realizar toda la charla con la patrona de la casa y no dar espacio a los demás, por lo que decidió encarar al chico una vez que terminen de comer y los dirijan a la casa que les correspondía por los próximos dos días.

Para su buena suerte, la mujer les dijo a uno de sus hijos mayores y a Tadashi que los acompañaran al auto a buscar los bolsos. Luego de que hayan entrado lo que habían traído a la casa, sus padres y su hermano volvieron a dirigirse hacia la primer casa nuevamente, con la excusa de seguir hablando con la mujer y su esposo. Kei se encontraba detrás, a una distancia razonable, considerando que Tadashi seguía detrás suyo.

Ya era entrada la noche y los sonidos nocturnos del campo perforaban sus oídos pero Kei no le dio importancia, cuando escuchó:

-Disculpa si te sorprendí hoy temprano.

Era una voz linda. No podía provenir de nadie más que de Tadashi, considerándose que la escuchó de atrás. Y ahí estaba, con los faroles levemente iluminándoles las caras. Su familia ya habría entrado a la casa, por lo que eran los únicos dos afuera.

-No...No me sorprendiste-dijo, en parte molesto por no haber sido él quien iniciara la conversación.

-Ah, bueno, mejor-dijo mirándolo fijamente para luego alternar la vista hacia los campos, siguiéndolo por un silencio como el de hace unas horas. No era incómodo. Era como si se entendieran sin hablar-. Si te interesa mañana por la mañana te podría mostrar mejor los campos. Hoy parecías perdido- una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. Una muy tierna, por cierto, considerando la cara de estúpido que debería tener él mismo en ese momento.

Al parecer ese fin de semana ya no iba a ser tan malo como pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal como lo había prometido la noche anterior, luego de un desayuno exhaustivo de miles de productos elaborados por la misma familia, Tadashi lo llevó fuera de la casa para comenzar su recorrido.

Primero le habló sobre su familia, generaciones y generaciones viviendo en aquel campo. Tenían un establo y hacían varios productos que luego vendían en la ciudad, ya sea semillas de girasol, leche, panes o quesos. Al parecer eran bastante conocidos, ya que su gran extensión de campo debía valer fortunas. Kei se molestó con sigo mismo al no haber oído nunca de ellos.

Mientras hablaban bordeaban los campos de girasoles, caminando infinitamente hasta que llegaron hasta lo que parecía una plaza con juegos. Ésta constaba solo de dos pares de columpios y un tobogán que daban hacia los campos.

A Kei le pareció extraño una plaza tan lejos de las casas, pero supuso que en el campo las cercanías eran distintas a la de la ciudad. En cambio, Tadashi ni bien lo vio se apresuró a un columpio y se subió, llamando a Kei para que haga lo mismo. Éste aceptó, lentamente acercándose al columpio al lado suyo y, una vez sentado, por primera vez lo pudo observar detenidamente.

Eran al rededor de las diez de la mañana, Tadashi se columpiaba lentamente, sin despegar sus pies del piso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus párpados totalmente relajados y el flequillo morocho le caía sobre la frente. Sus mejillas pecosas brillaban en dirección al sol, y otra vez Kei no pudo evitar pensar en su parecido con los girasoles a su alrededor.

Kei no se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo lo había estado observando hasta que Tadashi frenó sobre sus pies y se le quedó mirando. Ambos estaban frente a frente, sin moverse. El morocho abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar nuevamente.

-Todavía no te mostré los girasoles-dijo en cambio luego de unos segundos. Se levantó del columpio rápidamente y Kei lo imitó, siendo de repente agarrado del brazo y llevado corriendo por el otro muchacho bordeando nuevamente los campos-. Por aquí hay una entrada.

Generalmente a Kei le molestaba el contacto físico o correr, más que nada si era repentino, pero en ese momento no le pareció importar y se dejó llevar por el otro. A medida que se alejaban de la plaza la mano que agarraba el brazo de Kei se fue desplazando de a poco hasta llegar a su muñeca.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada que Tadashi había mencionado, se encontraban agarrados de la mano, éste se dio cuenta, sobresaltado, y la apartó.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-se disculpó, el sonrojo sobre sus pecas quedaba hermoso.

-No me molesta-respondió Kei. Realmente le molestaba, pero si era Tadashi quien lo hacía no se podía quejar. Al contrario, quería más.

-Ah, está bien-dijo Tadashi. Miró a los campos de girasoles frente suyo, luego volteó a Kei y, lentamente, como si dudara, le volvió a agarrar la mano para adentrarse en los campos.

Kei no dijo palabra en el camino hacia donde lo estaba llevando, demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos y el lío que era dentro de su cabeza. Si su hermano estaría allí para verlo agarrado de la mano de Tadashi lo más probable era que quisiera sacarle una foto, pensando en lo "crecido" que estaba su hermano pequeño.

Luego de caminar lo que Kei quiso que fuera una eternidad llegaron a un lugar entre los girasoles que era solo tierra. Un círculo, de no más de un metro de diámetro, y lo demás eran flores de casi dos metros nuevamente.

-Me gusta venir aquí- dijo Tadashi sin voltear a verlo, con la mirada fija en el la tierra. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, soltándole la mano en el proceso. La ausencia de Tadashi sobre su mano se sentía como un fantasma, pero no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado-. Es relajante ¿Sabes? Cuando me siento triste vengo aquí y me hace sentir mejor. Nadie me encuentra aquí- se recostó sobre la tierra, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo, aunque las pecas todavía quedaban a la vista-. Por eso me sorprendió el otro día cuando te vi-corrió el brazo para verlo a los ojos-. Tú sí me encontraste.

El corazón de Kei latía tan fuerte no lo dejaba pensar. En circunstancias normales le diría a cualquier persona que se levante de la tierra que se iba a manchar la remera y que dejara de decir cursilerías. Pero no eran circunstancias normales. Tadashi no era cualquier persona.

-Di algo, no me dejes diciendo estas cosas-dijo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos avergonzado. Se reincorporó para estar nuevamente sentado al lado de Kei, aún sin mostrar su rostro. Kei lo quería ver. Quería ver esas adorables pecas. Quería verlas teñidas de ese rosa tan hermoso.

Como si su mano pensara por sí sola, la dirigió hacia el brazo de Tadashi, haciéndole sacar la mano de la cara para revelar una expresión de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza. _Adorable_ , pensó.

El hechizo de los girasoles parecía hacer lo suyo nuevamente porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba acercando a Tadashi, siendo lo último que vio al cerrar los ojos los del otro abriéndose en sorpresa. Rápidamente Tadashi lo respondió, relajándose al contacto con el otro y se dejó llevar. El beso duró como un millón de años pero, aunque sea mentira, a Kei le hubiera gustado que sí haya durado eso.

Una vez que se separaron se quedaron mirando en silencio, tal como el día anterior, otra vez entre los girasoles. Esta vez Tadashi fue quien empezó el beso, más apasionado, más hambriento. Puede o no que ese haya sido el primer beso de Kei. O el primero que realmente lo quiso. Pero no le importó. Nada importaba con Tadashi. Solo importaban ellos dos.

¿Quién iba a decir que los girasoles tenían tal efecto en la gente?


End file.
